Fast As You Can
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: A veces la bestia duerme, y por más que le cause daño jamás podría vivir sin ella.


**Hola, bueno jaja, aquí traigo otro escrito pequeño, no es muy largo pero está inspirado en una canción de una de mis artistas favoritas "Fiona Apple" soy su mega fan, me encantan sus canciones siempre tan llenas de misterios y significados ocultos. Está vez es "Fast as you can" la verdad es que fue la primer canción que se me vino a la mente con esta pareja cuando recién supe de su shipping. Espero que les guste. Quizás la próxima vez me anime a hacer algun fic lemon, quisiera intentarlo aunque jamás eh podido xD hahahaha siempre me quedo a medias en fin.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fast As You Can<strong>

Durante años, la imagen que eh representado me ha privado de una alta gama de oportunidades en el mundo artístico. A veces mi personalidad se convierte en un muro de piedra, imposible de escalar, despojando toda esperanza en un color gris pálido que enmudece mis sentidos; incluso si lo decidiera, yo no podría arrancarme el perfil que con poderío y astucia se ha construido con el pasar del tiempo.

Las generaciones avanzan paulatinamente al ritmo de la sociedad, pero yo no lo hago con facilidad. Mi padre cree que el poder es lo más importante, y coincido con él, pero nuestra percepción de él cae en la discrepancia de su significado. Poder no sólo es manejo, también es obediencia, ya que si él no obedece el poder le será arrebatado. El alma se enfría y la indiferencia es la bandera de pecho que se luce a simple vista. Yo la visto, pero de manera distinta.

Aquello no significa que mi corazón esté pútrido y viciado. Afortunadamente, existe alguien que piensa que soy única e incomparable, mi novia.

Lo sé, incluso yo que puedo llegar a ser lo más anárquico y desorganizado mentalmente, puede tener a alguien a su lado.

Su nombre es lo más visto en revistas de farándula y juventud, algo que puede llegar a ser un poco irritante, ya que nunca faltan los acosadores que buscan algún tipo de contacto visual o físico con ella, aunque no me preocupa, confío plenamente en su honestidad.

―Estoy en casa.

Y ahí está ella, tan despampanante como siempre. Su figura es algo que incita a mis ojos a escanearla atrevidamente, ella sólo sonríe mientras se acerca y me deposita un dulce beso sobre mis labios.

Tal vez piensen que su fama me es estoica, puesto que mi aspiración a pesar de ser diferente, va encaminada por el mismo tranvía, pero no lo es.

¿Qué si le tengo envidia? Un poco, pero más puede el cariño que con esfuerzo y dedicación se ha ganado desde que había decidido conquistarme. Y mientras más avanza nuestra relación, siento que maduro gradualmente en ciertos aspectos.

―Bienvenida―le digo sonriéndole suavemente.

Les diré un pequeño secreto. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Quizás suena estúpido, ya que si estamos en una relación es por ello, aunque la tendencia vaya más apegada a las relaciones liberales, yo no deseaba tal cosa para nosotras.

Me es difícil explicarles dos cosas. Una de ellas es que en ciertas ocasiones eh pensado en concluir la relación a pesar de mis sentimientos, no me mal interpreten, a veces, puedo llegar a lastimarla demasiado con mis palabras. Y la otra es que naturalmente yo no podría estar sin ella, ya que me sentiría incompleta.

¿Es algo complicado no? El cómo sabes que haces daño, pero te es imposible apartarte por el miedo que te carcome, y la presión de sentir el pecho sin oxígeno te acorrala ciñendo tu escape.

Tan fácil sería para ella alejarse de mí, pero no lo ha hecho porque a pesar de mi sucia boca, sabe que día a día lucho contra mi bestia interna apretándole por el cuello impidiéndole salir. Además de amarme tal cual soy.

Qué extraño regalo me ha brindado la vida.

Nunca olvidaré sus palabras en aquel restaurant japonés durante nuestra incómoda cita informal.

―_Yo admiro el cómo jamás temes el decir lo que crees._

―_Eso es estúpido―espeté con falsa molestia._

Que ella pensara que aquello era más un don que un defecto, me hizo sentir que realmente mis fallos valían la pena, y a partir de ese instante comencé a quererle y a mirarle distinto. De pronto ella se había convertido en el centro de atención en el cual todos mis sentidos se agudizaban, esperando su próximo actuar, que torpe me volví en aquel entonces mientras buscaba acercarme un poco más a su persona.

Recuerdo que mi mente se alborotaba y las peleas eran nuestro único lenguaje, hasta que me harté de ello, en la vida me ganarías, ya que al final siempre terminabas por tirar la toalla, pero aquel día decidí terminarlo con algo atrevidamente distinto.

― _¡Lo único que quieres es desquiciarme y lo estás logrando West!_

― _Aquí la única desquiciante eres tú, Vega―dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia ella._

― _¿Por qué no dejas de hacerme sentir miserable? Creo que ya bastante tiempo ha pasado desde que besé a tu ex novio, ¿no es suficiente?―dijo alzando progresivamente la voz al avanzar en su oración._

― _¿Crees que esto es por él?―pregunté incrédula arrugando la frente._

― _¿Por qué más podría ser?_

―_Tú, por ejemplo―le dije sin más. Ella sólo me miró confundida―sabes que, estoy harta, te lo diré ahora mismo―continué llenando mis pulmones de aire antes de seguir―, ¡me gustas Vega, no sé cómo jodidos lo hiciste, pero me enamoraste!―finalicé acercando mi rostro lo suficiente para besarle. _

_A pesar de que sus puños comenzaron a golpearme el pecho, poco a poco aquellos comenzaron a ser caricias que recorrían mí nuca y parte de mis hombros._

― ¿Qué piensas Jade?―dijo ella cuestionando mi estúpida sonrisa que muy probablemente se había formado por el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.

―En lo mucho que te amo Tori, y lo feliz que soy a tu lado―respondí parándome al instante mientas mi cuerpo se adhería al suyo en un abrazo bastante carnal.

―Sabes una cosa―susurró cerca de mi oído derecho originando que mi estómago se revolviera gustoso.

― ¿Qué?

―Hoy traigo el conjunto blanco que tanto te gusta―dijo mirándome coqueta―, quizás te gustaría verlo después de la cena.

―Definitivamente tengo que verlo.

Evidentemente, la bestia durmió por esa noche dejándome el platillo principal. Ella.

* * *

><p>Ta-da. ¿Review? jajajajaja<p> 


End file.
